Two Steps Forward, Then One Step Back
by XxEmmalynnxX
Summary: Sam & Freddie...that's how all the Summaries kind of start right?...Well this story kind of differs from the rest because it all depends on you guys.Yep,you tell me what you like or hate, this story will revolve around YOUR reviews and opinions...& mine..
1. Prologue

SneakPeek:~~~~~~~~

"Hold on, there's more …

_I know we've been enemies for so long,_

_But I'm willing to work this out if you're willing to,_

_Unless you'd rather break my face,_

_But please, please think this over…"_

Freddie sighed happily when his feet met the usual place on the Shay's coffee table and in his hand he held the usual iced tea drink, the usual Spencer creating a mess in the back of the living room and the girls doing their usual routine of boy talk and arguments over a peppy cola.

It was a _usual_ day.

"Hey Freddie, do you mind if we borrow your laptop to check something up?" Carly leaned over the couch and smiled at him politely.

"Sure, I guess… But what happened to yours?" Freddie took notice of the absence of the Shay's computer on the counter.

"Spencer was looking something up on the web and it burst to flames…"

The room was silent, all pairs of eyes on Spencer and curiosity crossed them, wondering what illegal game he might have been playing, but then Sam walked back from her trip to the fridge and her claimed peppy cola in her hand,

"Come on Carly, you only went to the nub to ask a question, not have a boring mind blowing conversation about your troubled bother… No offense Spence…"

"It's alright, there's this old lady down the block that calls me troubled every time I pass by her and she yells at me to get away every time I try to talk to her, and she's like ,Ya' lad is cursed! …old people…"

Silence filled the room again after that wonderful story, and Spencer pulled his lips to the side and pursed them the way he did when he thought he was going to say something impressive,

"So now I'm prone to insults." He said matter- of-factly.

"Your butt is flat." Sam commented,

"Except that, if you recall, two fresh apples back here!"

"Alright, enough with the fresh apples and… what not, come on Sam." Carly lead the way upstairs, and thought that Sam was following behind her, but before Sam could go she looked at Spencer and said flatly,

"Your but really is flat, makes me wonder why I have a little crush on you."

"Little Crush?" Freddie interrupted,

"Get back to your geek fest on television Benson." Sam commanded and followed where Carly had left to.

This time the silence that had claimed the air was interrupted by Freddie,

"Your butt really is flat…"

Spencer's head jolted up and he stared at the back of Freddie's head with a scrunched up nose and furrowed eyebrows.

"Just saying," Freddie added in.

This chapter was created so I could get into the mood of things, since the characters have developed a lot in the iCarly series, so I have to make Sam less violent but more smart talk and evil plans, Freddie doesn't react a lot but still does to Sam's remarks, actions, and such, for instance in the episode I sell penny T's was it? Sam slapped Freddie and he simply continued what he was going to say, and Carly doesn't need to stop the two from fighting because she knows that it'll end the same, and Spencer is crazier, smarter, more random, and Gibby has taken HUGE steps toward more Gibby-ness.

So Review this chapter if you'd like to make me happy and give me ideas and OC's, maybe a theme song, because instead of being fans of MILLIONS of Seddie stories, I guess I'd feel gratified that I have my own little group of people following my story, and no matter how that sounds, it's the truth, I never lie (Except for my parents) so yea.

_So love it_

_Hate it_

_Review it_

_Make a joke about it_

_Say how lame this was to you_

_As long as this story has done something to make you do anything_

_Emma3_


	2. I'll Follow You

"She shoots… she scores!" The dried up ball of gum which had been wrapped in its wrapper circled the inner rim of the small graduated cylinder, and Sam watched it sink towards the bottom of the red liquid filled tube, and sat neatly atop a few small broken pieces of rocks.

"Sam I told you, keep your hands and things _off_ the equipment and let me do things." Freddie complained.

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed desperately," I wasn't _touching_ the equipment Benson, and I was throwing my gum, which by the way came from my mouth which belongs to _me, _so I have the right to control it."

"…And your point is? You still had your _thing_ on it."

Sam ignored him and grab the temperature stick from its placement and tried fishing the gum ball by poking through it, thinking this would solve the problem but failing a couple times, sending the small particles from the rocks flying to the surface.

Freddie found this annoying, and it would hurt _his_ grade as well if the Lab teacher found her playing with the items.

"Puckett, Benson, I presume you are taking care of my equipment well?"

Too late

"Mr. Herms!" Freddie composed himself and gave him a pleading look, "I told you, I can't work with her. She's too distracting and she keeps handling the things wrong."

But the orange haired professor shook his head and grabbed there assignment papers, he put them one over the other and ripped them apart.

The slow noise was piercing to Freddie's ears; it only meant one thing, failure.

Mr. Herms walked away with their papers placed back on their desks.

"Thanks a lot Sam."

"So? It's your first F on an assignment. Think of it as an accomplishment."

Freddie glared hard at her, but he sighed in defeat and slammed his forehead on the desk.

Sam on the other hand continued to poke at the liquid, until a brilliant plan knocked on her head and she wondered out loud,

"I wonder how this would taste… Kool-Aid?"

"Don't even try it." Freddie muttered, not moving an inch, but nothing can get through this blonde head and she picked up the tube, she lifted it slowly to her lips,

~~~~~~~~

* * *

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT!"

"Until you learn how to handle equipment well, you stay out here in the hallway." Mr. Herms scolded Sam and closed the door behind, but before she could move he opened it and said,

"Don't even move."

He closed it.

What was his problem? All she did was _try_ to drink it, it's not like she succeeded anyway.

She sat on the ground for a good whole 10 minutes before the door opened and instead of Mr. Herms saying she should go to the principal's office Freddie came out and closed it behind him.

"What do you want?" Sam spat at him.

Freddie rolled his eyes; it was his turn to sigh desperately.

"Why would you drink chemicals that could have damaged your body?"

Sam rested her head on her knees and turned away for him, "I was bored dude, so stop worrying."

"Who said I was worried about you? I promised Carly to look after you while she's in Yakama. And if she finds you blue in the face with a yellow body the fault would all be pointed to me."

Sam stood up and dusted her knees with the back of her hands, "So if you're going to look after me, then you have no choice but to follow me around right?"

Freddie's eyebrow arched and he shrugged, "Yea, pretty much."

"Cool, so let's go." Sam grabbed her bag from the ground and started walking towards the exit of Ridgeway High school. Freddie looked around him and took a few steps,

"We can't leave the school Sam!"

"Yes we can!" Sam turned and challenged him.

"It's like cutting."

"It _is_ cutting."

"Exactly why we shouldn't go,"

"Exactly why we should, because there's nothing better to do,"

Freddie gave her a hard look and Sam matched it with her own famous glare.

"Fine, then don't go! I'll just tell Carly you left me to defend for myself."

"What?" Freddie asked dumbfounded, "Aren't you the one that was able to convince a cop his foot was cut off?"

Sam sighed; she wasn't going to waste her time because of this nub. She turned and started walking.

She past the doors and was halfway down the block when she heard her name being called out and Freddie ran up to her, he stopped where she had stopped and looked up at the sky beside her,

He hesitated and groaned, "Fine! I'll cut with you."

She smirked and nodded, "Good."

Sam 1, Freddie 0.

For today at least, the score overall was Sam: 348 and Freddie: 23

They walked silently together to Groovy Smoothies.

Sam ordered a lardge strawberry splat smoothie and Freddie simply wanted water.

Freddie paid for his water, and T-Bo looked at Sam,

"So? You ain't paying?" He asked, Sam looked at Freddie and nodded at T-Bo,

"Pay the guy."

Freddie sighed and reached back into his pocket, "This was the reason why you wanted me to come wasn't it?"

"Yep,"

"So what would you have done if I didn't come?"

They walked back out and to Bush well Plaza, taking their time.

"I would have stolen one…" Sam guessed, Freddie smiled,

Freddie's pace quickened a bit, seeing his home and lucky that Carly let him be in charge of her apartment, "Better to waste my money then have you steal again. I should have known that was the only reason you wanted me to come."

Sam nodded, even though that wasn't the whole reason to her actions in the hallway, but even she was unaware of her feelings.

* * *

**Again, not much but at least I did something, I like how this came out really, since I don't want a drastic change and I'd rather have them slowly get together.**

**So did you like it?**

**Review Please…**

_So love it_

_Hate it_

_Review it_

_Make a joke about it_

_Say how lame this was to you_

_As long as this story has done something to make you do anything_

_Emma3_


	3. Not Married

"Come on guys! Do the script! DO IT!" Carly moaned as she slumped into her bean bag chair, they had been rehearsing this Odd Family Bonds Skit but Sam and Freddie won't even get more nearer then an arm's length from each other.

"I won't let my lips get infected." Sam demanded she crossed her arms over her chest; the two 'married' couple were standing in front Carly, facing each other and glaring hard.

"Haven't your lips been infected since we first kissed?" Freddie sneered,

"So you're admitting that you lips have had a disease even before we kissed, you should go tell your mom so she can buy you antibiotics lip gloss."

"Freddie's mom has nothing to do with this Sam! And Freddie! Stop challenging her! You guys are hopeless."

"Why won't you marry him, Carls?"

"Because… I bought a cute outfit that would fit my character well, and plus… Our fan recommended you two as the married couple."

"Well then they better keep shut if I ever decide to hunt them down!" Sam slammed her script on the floor and sat beside Carly, Freddie sighed and grabbed his smoothie,

"We can just do the skit with Gibby and do The Jitters, we like that better."

"Come on guys, please, our fans are always there helping us when Nevel ever does stuff and they watch iCarly when they _should_ be doing homework. How would we look if we can't do this one favor for them?"

There it is, the all famous lecture on friendship, responsibility, blah and blah, her eyes looked pleadingly between the two and she choked,

"Please guys…" She whimpered and hid her face behind her knees.

She started sobbing and Sam jumped to make her stop,

"Oh Carls, I'll set you up on a date and-"

She was cut off by loud wailing sound coming from Carly, Sam looked at Freddie and gave him the I-Should-Kill-You-For-Living look, he sighed again and kneeled on the other side of Carly,

"I can rearrange for a trip to the shopping mall and I can be your bag holder." He tried.

But Carly was stubborn and shook her head, "The only thing that would make me happy… was if you guys… took the chance to make your fans happy…" She said in-between sniffs.

"C-Carly, stop crying, I hate tears…"

"Please… ugh…"

Freddie and Sam gave each other a desperate look and in unison said,

"Fine we'll do it!"

Carly jumped to her feet and directed quickly what they should do,

"Good! I need you guys to learn all your lines and actions and make sure Gibby has his blond wig, Freddie we need help with the lighting for the back and Sam make sure you bring your meat loaf and _do not_ eat it. I'll be back in half an hour; I got to go buy props."

Carly was making wild gestures before leaving the studio quick and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Great." Freddie muttered and adjusted his cart,

"This was your entire fault! If only you were injured." She arched her eyebrow at him and he stepped back, he hesitated and braced himself,

"Do it quick." He nodded and shut his eyes.

Sam smiled wickedly; she took a few steps back, started bending over, "Ready?" She asked,

"Yes!" Freddie squeaked. Sam sighed happily then charged, she put all her weight forward, but instead of digging her elbow into his stomach, it missed and she was hurled to the floor with the tech producer right under her.

They landed in a big heap and gasped, Freddie groaned and tried roller over, but that failed miserably as Sam was atop him and struggling, her hands pushed at his chest and she lifted herself, she straddled him and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Nice job Benson! You were trembling so much that-"

The door opened and Carly came in, "Sorry guys! I forgot my wallet in my… Oh My God!"

Carly's jaw dropped and she took a huge breath, "I didn't think you'd take the script THIS far, uh-uhh-uh-uhhh"

Sam and Freddie scrambled to compose themselves, and after dusting and looking at each other, they started with their excuse but Carly cut them,

"Sorry! I'll be going!" Carly grabbed her purse from her bean bag and ran out of there, but before she could Sam grabbed her wrist and pulled her back in,

"We weren't doing anything!'

"We swear!" Freddie sided with her.

Carly took a look at the two and sighed,

"Are you guys sure?"

"Yes." They said in unison, They looked at each other and oddly Sam stomped on his foot, Freddie stomped on hers' back and faced Carly again, Carly raised an eyebrow at their exchanged of actions and closed the door,

"Alright then what was going on? Something was _clearly_ going on."

"No, look, Freddie and I were making an excuse to get out of the skit, so I thought if I hurt him that would be good, so I charged at him with all my might but I missed, well Freddie was trembling, and we were thrown to the ground!"

"Oh…"Carly walked to the very middle of the loft and looked at the two, "So you guys _really_ hate you fans…"

"Carls." Freddie stepped up but Carly sighed,

"Fine! If Freddie is hurt we can't do the skit right? Well Freddie, did you get injured while falling?" Freddie looked at Sam and he nodded urgently,

"Ok. So we'll change it around. Sam, you're now looking after your husband and treating him with all your sweet kisses so he can feel better. "Carly said quickly and stomped off,

"WHAT!" Sam and Freddie yelled, they stared at each other again,

"Stop that." Sam demanded.

Carly shut the door behind her, but it was soon open and the two married sweethearts raced after her.

* * *

_**This was a request for **__Boris Yeltsin__** , hope this fit as much as possible to what you wanted(I have a feeling a part 2might come up where they actually act it out.**_

_So please Review._

_So love it_

_Hate it_

_Review it_

_Make a joke about it_

_Say how lame this was to you_

_As long as this story has done something to make you do anything_

_Emma3_


	4. I'll Follow You REDONE

"She shoots… she scores!" The dried up ball of gum which had been wrapped in its wrapper circled the inner rim of the small graduated cylinder, and Sam watched it sink towards the bottom of the red liquid filled tube, and sat neatly atop a few small broken pieces of rocks.

She was, of course, bored. Sitting through 3 lectures and being paired up with Fred Nub in less than 3 hours was starting to burn her brain.

If she continued on with this torture, it'd be like she was committing suicide.

"Sam I told you, keep your hands and things off the equipment and let me do things." Freddie complained.

Why did Sam always mess everything up? She gets him into trouble with his straight A grades and abuses him.

This week was his happiest week, because he was always staying at school after hours, 5 floors away from Sam, who had detention on the 1st floor, and he knew, that she wouldn't waste a second getting away from school, so he never encountered her.

And when he got home, she had already left.

But today, Friday, was the last day he'd stay after hours, because he was finished with his science project.

The effect of electricity on human skin,

Not that he was boasting or anything, but it was sure to get an .

So it was going to start off like usual this Monday, sarcasm, remarks, and violence.

He tried getting her away from whatever project they were forced to do together at any given time at school.

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed desperately," I wasn't touching the equipment Benson, and I was throwing my gum, which by the way came from my mouth which belongs to me, so I have the right to control it."

Although that sentence didn't make total sense, it was true, Freddie couldn't control everything, like he does in an experiment, and if he tried to tell her what to do, this project would end up an F.

"…And your point is? You still had your thing on it."

Sam ignored him, grabbed the temperature stick from its placement across from Freddie, tried fishing the gum ball by poking through it, thinking this would solve the problem, and failing a couple times, sending the small particles from the rocks flying to the surface.

Admitting it to herself, if she was paired with someone else, besides Freddie, she was sure she'd have burst just 45 minutes ago, when class started.

Why?

Because it was amusing to her to see Freddie who mourns, over an uncompleted assignment, But

Freddie found this annoying, and it would hurt his grade if he was paired again with Sam.

And right now, if she didn't stop joking and playing with the tools, his grade, again, would be affected.

"Puckett, Benson, I presume you are taking care of my equipment well?"

Too late

"Mr. Herms!" Freddie composed himself and gave him a pleading look, great, what if he wasn't able to convince him? He was not good at convincing, "I told you, I can't work with her."

He decided to settle for the truth.

"She's just too distracting and she keeps handling the things wrong."

She really _was_ distracting. If her hair was ever close for him to touch, for some unexplainable reason, his fingers twitched.

He hasn't told anyone that, and it was hard for him to admit to himself that the cause was of Samantha Puckett's _hair._

But the distracting that Sam thought he was talking about was the obnoxious name calling she finished up doing a couple minutes ago.

The orange haired professor shook his head, he was taking no excuses, and grabbed there assignment papers, he put them one over the other and ripped them apart, slowly, like he enjoyed showing the students what he knew their grades would be.

The slow noise was piercing to Freddie's ears; it only meant one thing, failure.

It all was the blond's fault.

Mr. Herms walked away with their papers placed neatly back on their desks, it was like a sore thumb for Freddie.

"Thanks a lot Sam." He hissed at her.

"So? It's your first ripped assignment. Think of it as an accomplishment." She threw back at him, why can he not live a little?

Why does he ruin her mood? Try to act cool saying he got a scar on his arm… _from falling_.

Everyone gets scars from falling!

Even old people, _especially_ old people, they were prone to falling.

Speaking of which, there was this old lady who kept on complimenting her on being young, and this cat just right around the corner comes running…

Freddie glared hard at her, but it seemed like she was in her own world again.

Wonder what that was like...He sighed in defeat and slammed his forehead on the desk, why can't anything get to at least half way through her blunt brain?

Did she have a brain?

Sam on the other hand continued to poke at the liquid, until a brilliant plan knocked her on the head and she wondered out loud, just for the heck of bothering Freddie,

"I wonder how this would taste… Kool-Aid?"

"Don't even try it." Freddie muttered, right after she spoke, like he knew just what she was thinking, not moving an inch he spoke again,

"You will get in trouble, and you will fail again, and Carly will be mad. Do Not Do It." He clarified over. She picked up the tube, silently sneering at him, she lifted it slowly to her lips, and stuck her tongue out, just a few centimeters away…

"SAMANTHA PUCKETT!"

* * *

"Until you learn how to handle equipment well, you stay out here in the hallway." Mr. Herms scolded Sam, "Don't even move."

And closed the door behind him, the halls were eerily quiet; she could just about knock out right now.

What was his problem? All she did was try to drink it, it's not like she succeeded anyway. What would it do? Kill her? No. Will it get her sick? No, she wasn't affected by that! She ate anything! Unless it was green, healthy, and recommended by doctors.

She hated doctors.

She sat on the ground for a good whole 10 minutes, and she was surprised herself at how long she was able to sit still with this quiet.

Her back was burning from the slouching she was doing at an awkward level, since her feet were crossed right over the other; her book bag was not the perfect pillow for her back.

But she was staying exactly still, she was stubborn, yes, stubborn enough to prove to herself that a stupid school bag won't make her move an inch, no matter the pain…

The door opened quickly, she whipped her head around, instead of Mr. Herms saying she should go to the principal's office and have a talk with Principle Franklin, Freddie came out, with his school bag, and closed the door behind him, for a reason, the sight of him turned her off, and by that, she felt like she'd rather listen to Carly's lectures on responsibility, rules, and respect.

She'd make a great teacher by the way,

"What do you want?" Sam spat at him.

Freddie rolled his eyes; it was his turn to sigh desperately. Why does she always have that same attitude, can she not put aside their differences for a second so they can have a decent conversation.

"Why would you drink chemicals that could have damaged your body?"

He asked, did she have any sense, did she think twice about it? No, she never thought twice about anything, it was always look forward and never back…the BAD way.

She was like a shark, she was never one to look back, never one to change her ways or direction for anyone, but Carly, and it was still hard for Carly to get her to do the right things.

She was also dangerous, if you wanted to add more to her what she had in common with sharks.

Sam rested her head on her knees and turned away for him, "I was so bored dude, so stop worrying."

"Who said I was worried about you? I promised Carly to look after you while she's in Yakama. And if she finds you blue in the face with a yellow body the fault would all be pointed to me."

Carly, his actions were made from Carly, and that made Sam just a tad off the edge.

She stood up abruptly and dusted her knees with the back of her hands,

At least now she had an excuse to move,

"So if you're going to look after me, then you have no choice but to follow me around right?"

Freddie's eyebrow arched and he shrugged, "Yea, pretty much."

He just knew something was working its way towards them, a bad idea,

"Cool, so let's go." Sam grabbed her bag from the ground and started walking towards the exit of Ridgeway High school. Freddie looked around him and took a few steps, he would not go, and he would not let Sam go, he got out of class for her! He had the choice to redo the project tomorrow after school!

"We can't leave the school Sam!"

"Yes we can!" Sam turned and challenged him. Was the nub going topsoil her mood already?

"It's like cutting." He defined,

"It _is_ cutting." Sam agreed, what part of cutting don't he understand? Does he need a proper definition for it?

Cutting; a term used by adolescents'; meaning to skip the school day, or a school period

"Exactly why we shouldn't go,"

"Exactly why we should, because there's nothing better to do,"

Freddie gave her a hard look and Sam matched it with her own famous glare.

He would crack, she knew he would, even she didn't have that 1 2 3 power Carly had, Freddie would still listen to her if she just pushed the right buttons,

"Fine, then don't go! I'll just tell Carly you left me to defend for myself."

"What?" Freddie asked dumbfounded, "Aren't you the one that was able to convince a cop his foot was cut off?"

Sam sighed; if this worked, he would follow her. She turned around and swung her bag over her shoulder.

She was halfway down the block and was almost to the point she thought Freddie wouldn't come, when she heard her name being called out and Freddie ran up to her, he stopped where she had stopped and looked up at the sky beside her,

He hesitated and groaned, "Fine! I'll cut with you."

She had the desire to smile, a genuine smile, but this was Freddie she was around, Sam doesn't smile happily around Freddie, so instead she smirked and nodded, "Good."

Sam 1, Freddie 0.

For today at least, the score overall was Sam: 348 and Freddie: 23

* * *

They walked silently together to Groovy Smoothies.

Sam liked this one moment, and moments, when they were alone, and there was no violence, but then again, it was more fun when she provoked him and wrestled with him.

But Freddie was the same, he played her games at times, and sometimes to the very end; he was starting to understand that Sam communicated through physical action, snide remarks, and smart talk.

And if anyone knew Sam the most, it was Carly.

She had lived with Sam's personality since at least the 3rd grade, or so Freddie assumed.

He would catch hints and signs, but they got him nowhere as close to her heart.

One of her signs led to a hint, and that hint brought him pain if he ever muttered it out, and that pain brought him back to trying to read Sam.

But one day Freddie will know what she's thinking.

_And he would be able to fully help her at least once._

Er… at least help her with school, it wasn't like Freddie had any _true_ feelings for the she devil.

They were good friends, becoming great friends over time, maybe even best friends,

_If _she ever allowed him to look through her violent and sturdy barriers

Sam ordered a large strawberry splat smoothie and Freddie simply wanted water, if he wanted to satiate the thirst, he'd at least have something that would dry his throat.

Freddie paid for his water, and was going to turn around when he noticed Sam was making any movements to pay T-Bo, who looked at Sam expectedly and then at Freddie, T-Bo also knew Sam well enough to know, she doesn't carry much money around her.

"So? You ain't paying?" He asked, Sam looked at Freddie and inclined her head towards T-Bo, Freddie found this slightly cute, and he coughed into his sweaters sleeve,

He just made a vow to never think like that again in public.

"Pay the guy." She ordered, but with a light voice, like her mind was clouded with the images of her drink, swimming in it and dancing,

That wouldn't surprise him; she had at least 4 dreams like that in one day for meat.

Freddie sighed and reached back into his pocket, "This was the reason why you wanted me to come wasn't it?"

He should have expected it. She used the excuse of Carly's departure and his looking after for her own use.

Although she's not school smart, she was an evil genius.

"Yep, " she lead the way back out of the smoothie place and Freddie followed right behind her, "And later on I'll expect more" ,She concluded.

Freddie sighed, again, he would be broke in about 4 hours if he tagged along with her.

"So what would you have done if I didn't come?" He asked, he knew the answer, but maybe Sam would have thought something else, he wasn't a mind reader, but he knew her routine,

"I would have stolen one…" Sam guessed, Freddie smiled, of course, her answer was like he thought.

Maybe Freddie didn't know Sam well enough, but he knew her long enough to figure out her appetite, manners, charisma, and responses.

So maybe he did know her.

But what he wanted to know was what she felt about private things.

And the _real_ reasons to her responses.

Freddie's pace quickened a bit, seeing his home and lucky that Carly let him be in charge of her apartment he was excited to upgrade the iCarly website,

Make the graphics bigger and maybe drag Sam along to make her take a new pic for the corner where they all had the tongue's stuck out and smiled.

"Better to waste my money then have you steal again. I should have known that was the only reason you wanted me to come." He said, continuing with their previous conversation.

Sam nodded, even though that wasn't the whole reason to her actions in the hallway, she wanted to make sure Freddie had the wrong idea, she had seen his efforts to get closer to her personally, and she even saw how oblivious he was to the fact that she knew, and the way his body language changes so quickly she couldn't decide what he tries to say to her, and how.

But even she was unaware of the sudden actions and feelings that were slowly leaking from its hidden placement in her heart, and how easy it was to combine it with her daily life.

* * *

_**Redone, more details, if you like it great!**_

_**I did this because of Nature9000, SHE SOUNDS SO PROFESSIONAL.**_

_**I also don't get what you meant Nature9000, about completion, SO FILL ME IN! I already love your advice. . **_

_**You're also too kind!**_

_**And did I not say in this summary that the story is what you guys want? That it revolves around your reviews?**_

_**I love having you guys there so I can never have writers block and have you guys entertained.**_

_**Also myself since I love writing**_

_**I'm going to be re-editing the others, and send me more ideas!**_

_**I can already feel the claws of writers block scratching at my insides!**_

_**I'm keeping the original, I don't know why, maybe so in the future if other people find it while randomly searching FFNet they'd like to contrast and review.**_

_**So did you like it?**_

_**Review Please…**_

_Love it_

_Hate it_

_Review it_

_Make a joke about it_

_Say how lame this was to you_

_As long as this story has done something to make you do anything_

_Emma3_


End file.
